Even Demons Can Love
by NarutoxTemarixKyuubi
Summary: Naruto's feels he won't ever be loved by a woman. But what if he is love and the woman that loved him was closer than he knew. Naruto x Kyuubi may continue.
1. Kyuubi Free?

**Even Demons Can Love**

* * *

It was an average day for Naruto Uzumaki he just finished another S rank mission and was currently on his way to the Hokage tower to give his report.

"Man I just want to go home get some ramen and go to sleep."

"**Quit complaining kit I don't know how you're so tired you barely did anything. In fact you took out your target before he even knew you were there. I don't know why this was an S rank mission in the first place."**

"Yeah I see what you mean but still all of that traveling has got me tired. It's been awhile since I've just been able to hang out with my friends or just be lazy and relax for a day."

"**I still don't know how you're so tired?" Your chakra reserves are huge the biggest for any human I'll say and you still have my chakra to uses so how can you be worn out?"**

"I might have large chakra reserves but my body still needs rest and so does my brain so back off will you."

"**You have a brain? I didn't know you had one you never seemed all that bright before. So when did you get it and who did you steal it from?"**

"Look Kyuubi I don't feel like arguing with you so back off."

"**Fine whatever don't get mad at me for trying to make small talk you impudent brat."**

Naruto just sighed. It was a long day.... no scratch that a long month. He's been doing B through S rank mission all month and this past week has been the worst. He had 2 B rank missions 4 A rank and 2 S rank missions in the past seven day's. And as of the past few years Kyuubi has been communicating with him more and more. At first it just started out as the usual insults but then they started having conversations and sometimes even shared a laugh or two and in doing so have grown closer. He didn't know why Kyuubi started talking to him but it started not to long after Pein attacked the village four years ago.

He had succeeded in bringing back Sasuke and he was happy because he kept his promise to Sakura but at the same time wished the bastard never came back. Why? Because the second new got out about Sasuke being back and in the hospital Sakura came running crying over him saying how much she missed him and loved him and would always love him. The others that were there and even Sasuke had there eye's on Naruto not knowing what his reaction would be. To everyones surprise he didn't say anything he just smiled. But for those that knew the real him looked in his eyes and knew he was torn apart by her words. The glimmer in his eyes even seemed to die down.

Not long after he went to visit Sasuke but what he found was more than he was hoping for. When he got there he opened the door and saw Sakura kissing Sasuke and surprisingly he was kissing her back. After that he ran out of the hospital not knowing were he was going but he just had to get away. Part of him was happy that his friends found love but his other have was depressed and angry knowing that no one would love him so he decided to try to end his life. Surprisingly when he tried to kill himself by cutting his wrist the wound just healed and when he went to drive the kunai into his heart it was the Kyuubi who stopped him. At the time he didn't know if what he heard was in his mind or what but he could have sworn that Kyuubi was crying but dismissed it instanly.

After Kyuubi calmed him down and told him he had to move on he reluctantly agreed and after that life went on as usual..... well as usual as the shinobi life can get.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade I'm here with my mission report."

"Good. Naruto you've been working harder than anyone else these last few months so I've decided to give you one more mission I'm sure you would like."

"Awwwww man another mission. C'mon grandma I just got back I haven't even eaten yet."

"No complaining you have to take this mission."

Naruto sighed. "Alright what is it? Assassination, recon, infiltration?

"No the mission is for you to take a month Vacation.

"......... What!? Your joking right a month vacation!! Thanks grandma you're the best." Naruto shouted as he ran up and hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah it would do you good to get a break. You've been working your ass off lately and you deserve it.

"Thanks mom this is one reason I love you more than anything in the world your always looking out for me... Thanks.

Tsunade was taken aback. Her breath hitched in her throat at his words. He had torn down her emotional defense and had gotten a place in her heart and she knew she had a place in his but she never knew his feelings for her were so deep. She always wanted a child but never got the chance to have one with her late lover Dan. Yet here she is being hugged and called mother by someone who carries both his and her little brother's dreams. Tsunade couldn't help but cry because she knew that she had one of the things she always wanted in life..... a son who loved her.

"I love you too... Naruto I love you with all my heart." She cried hugging him tighter.

They stayed like that for a good 7 minutes before Tsunade spoke up.

"Thank you Naruto you don't know how much that means to me. But seriously I think you should get going I mean this paper work won't sign itself now will it." Tsunade said with a small smile.

"Heh heh your right mom it surely won't but there's a trick you can use to get it done faster and with less stress on you."

"Oh and what would that be?"

At this point Naruto was smiling so hard if he smiled any harder his face would be torn in two.

"Simple..... Kage Bushin."

"............ Damn why didn't I think of that. Stupid stupid stupid. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have had so much more done and I could have had personal time to relax."

"What? I thought you would have thought of it by now I mean even I know this job has a lot of paper work involved. And what better way to solve that problem then to have clones do the work. I mean if I'm going to be the future Hokage I have to plan ahead, right Tsunade.

"Yeah yeah, but you still should have told me. Anyway you get going and relax don't use_ all _of your time off to train."

"Ok I'll try to relax but it does get boring around here sometimes. But anyway I'll get going. See you later mom."

"See you later... son." Tsunade said as another lone tear fell from her eye.

Once outside Naruto was already planning things he could do and places he could go during his one month Vacation.

"Well I could go see Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro I mean it has been awhile since I've been to visit."

"Well if it isn't the number one loser of Konoha."

"Well if it isn't the Teme with the stick stuck so far up his ass it puts all of the Hyuuga's to shame." Naruto replied to the voice without looking behind him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me SASGAY."

"............."

"............."

"Hahahahaha, You never change do you Naruto?"

"Neither do you Sasuke. By the way how are the wife and kids?"

"Sakura's doing fine and so are Sasuke Jr. and Itachi Jr.( just bear with me). But I have a question for you? Why have the become ramen fanatics like you?"

Naruto was now a little nervous. Sasuke and Sakura would have him watch the kids sometimes when they would have to go on long term missions. And well one day he took them to Ichiraku and after seeing him eat seven bowls of ramen strait they started having a eating contest( which left Naruto dry for the rest of the week ) and got addicted. Now they nag Sasuke and Sakura for ramen every chance they get.

"Uhhhh I guess they got it from good ol Uncle Naruto."

"Yeah whatever I already figured that much but if they're going to eat ramen with you tell them to cut back."

"Why what happened?"

"Lets just say that if you take them for ramen again you'll be broke for more then a week."

Naruto audibly gulped when he heard that.

"There's know way their cleaning me out again." Naruto thought to himself. "Yeah I'll remember that but I got to get going tell Sakura and the kids I said hi."

"Sure see you later douchebag."

"Whatever asshole."

And with there final insults out of the way they went there separate way's.

When Naruto got home he was more then happy. He had a whole month to do whatever he wanted.

Naruto's home wasn't the same small run down apartment he use to live in. After he found out that the fourth was his father in the battle with Pein he told Tsunade that he knew and she gave him the key's to his fathers old home.

It was fairly big but not overly so it had a nice homey feel to it. It was a regular two story house it was originally pale green but he decided to repaint it red instead. The inside he had re-updated the kitchen and the house came with an underground hotspring which he used often to loosen stiff muscles after a long day of training or after he comes from a long mission. The house had three bedrooms. Two guest beds and the master. The two guest beds were pretty similar. The both had queen size beds and there own personal bathrooms which consisted of a bath tub and shower of course a toilet and a small sink with the base was crystal clear.

The master bedroom had a king sized bed, walk in closet and the biggest bathroom in the house. It consisted of a large juiccuci tub and a large shower. It also had a large vanity with two sinks.

The house also had a lot of land so he had one area set aside to train and the other for when he would have a party.

"It's good to be home. I think I'll head down to the hot springs I really need them right about now. My muscles are killing me."

"**You sure whine a lot you know."**

Naruto just decided to ignore the fox for now. All he wanted to do was relax in the hotsprings for awhile then go to bed.

Fifteen minutes later we find our young hero in his underground hotspring. It was pretty big but not to big. It was just right for a coulple.

Fourteen minutes later Naruto was dried off and getting ready to go to bed. After he came back up the stairs from getting a glass of water he re-entered his room but when he got there he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. Because every time he he went to bed he would always remember how lonely he was in that empty bed. No one to hold or have to comfort him. Sakura was his last hope and he thought they could have worked something out because they seemed to have grown closer over the years. But when Sasuke came back all of his hopes were dashed out of the window when she said she would always love him. It felt like his whole world was destroyed, like she was just playing with his emotions but realized after serious thought that they would be would be nothing more than friends or brother/sister.

At first he thought about dating Hinata after she confessed she loved him during his battle with Pein but realized that they wouldn't work because she was just to shy and timid while he was to brash and bold. But that wasn't the real problem. The real problem was her father. He may have become nicer over the years to Hinata and Neji but he was still pretty hard on them and also very protective of Hinata. So they decided to stay close friends.

Ino had gotten with Shikamaru, Kiba surprisingly got with Hinata after they decided just to be friends and she seemed to have calmed him down. Ten Ten asked out Neji, Lee is well.... Lee, Shizune is with Iruka, Kakashi is dating Anko, and of course Sakura is with her beloved Sasuke. So who did that leave him with... absolutely fuckin no one.

He lay there in hi bed depressed thinking that no one actually loved him. ( Excluding Tsunade)

"No woman would ever want to be with me. I'm just not good enough. Everyone has someone except me. Why... who doesn't anyone love me?" He asked as sobs wracked his body.

"I guess I'm just going to have to live with the fact that no woman would ever want to be with me in a romantic since. I always had a feeling I would die alone but I never thought I actually would."

Little did our hero know there was someone that loved him and that someone was closer than he knew.... a lot closer.

After a little while of self pity and depression Naruto finally fell asleep not even aware of Kyuubi's Chakra leaking out of the seal.

After about two hours of Naruto falling asleep all of the Kyuubi's chakra that was leaking out of the seal was starting to take the form of a small Nine tailed fox. Five minutes later the fox was solid the Kyuubi No Kitsune was free from the seal. Kyuubi tested its new limbs to get use to them before slowly making its way to it's former containers sleeping form.

"**Hey... hey kit wake up."**

"Six more minutes mommy."

"**Dammit it's like talking to a brick wall. The kid is even more dense in his sleep then when he's awake. I didn't think it was possible. Naruto!!"**

"Sure I'll have the Miso Ramen."

"**Dammit looks like I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures. Oh well It was going to happen anyway just sooner now I guess." Kyuubi said with a perverted smile.**

At that moment Kyuubi's body lit on fire but didn't burn any of the surrounding's. After a few seconds Kyuubi's body started to grow and take on human shape. 60 seconds later there was no longer a little red fox but a beautiful young woman.

Said young woman looked to be in her early to mid twenties. She had long flowing crimson red hair that went past her waist with two crimson fox ears instead of human ears and light pale skin which gave her the look of a goddess. Her eye's were gold and she had ruby red lips that brought out her facial features quite well. She had an hour glass shaped body with curves in just the right places that would make any man drool. But the thing that stuck out the most was that she had nine crimson red tails.

Kyuubi slowly and quietly sat down on Naruto's bed as not to wake him..... _yet_. She looked at his sleeping form and actually smiled. Kyuubi smiled and it wasn't a evil smile but a heart warming smile. She herself couldn't believe that she was smiling. She slowly crawled on top of him like a fox stalking its prey. She had both of her hands on each side of his head and she leaned forward and gently licked his whisker marks on his face causing him to moan in his sleep.

"**It's time to wake up Naruto." **Kyuubi whispered huskily in his ear.

Naruto was dreaming he was in a Ramen contest and was winning of course. But the all of a sudden the bowls of ramen and everything around him just disappeared and he was left standing in darkness. He saw all of his with there wives and girlfriends and kids even Tsunade had someone. And him he was all alone. It made him feel weak and vulnerable like when he was younger. All of his friends would walk home with their mothers and fathers but he was always alone having to fight for himself. He felt just like he did back then and he did the only thing he could do at the time..... he cried.

Kyuubi was sitting on his lap when she noticed a shift in his sleeping form. The look on his face wasn't as peaceful as before it was sad and full of pain. But the thing that her heart clench was the fact that he was crying.

"Why? All I want is someone to love me." Naruto whimpered in his sleep while he kept crying.

Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore. She did something she never thought she would do in her life especially to a human. She gently picked him up and put him in a loving protective embrace. She held him tightly as he slowly started to stir.

When Naruto woke up he realized first he had been crying. The second thing he noticed was that someone was holding him. He slowly raised his head to look at whoever was holding him to find it was someone he didn't know. Her piercing gold eye's and fox ears.....? "_Fox Ears!_" Naruto mentally roared.

"K...Ky...Kyuubi?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"**Yeah its me Kyuubi No Kitsune."**

Naruto tried to make an attempt to break free from her grasp but when he tried to get away she held him tighter.

"**Naruto."**

Something about her voice just captivated him. He felt as though he was surrounded by a peacful forest but it held force like a ocean. He just felt calmer and relaxed into her grip

"**Naruto it's ok. It's ok to let it all out I'm here for you now and always will be. You'll never be alone again." **Kyuubi said in a calm loving voice.

At this Naruto's eyes widened as he heard these words but he couldn't help but feel safe. He closed his eyes to try to stop the sob and tears but it was in vain. He sat there and cried his entire life out into the arms of the strongest demon on the planet.

Kyuubi just sat there and held him close and ushered calming things to him while he cried out all of his pain. To be honest she never thought she would or could fall in love. In fact if you told her 4 years ago that she would fall in love she would have laughed at the thought that she the Queen of all the biju and strongest in all of the world would fall in love. But just like everyone else Naruto meets he changed her.

Naruto never once in his life thought he would have someone to comfort him. And he definatly didn't think out of all the people he knew it would have be Kyuubi.

After about 34 minutes of crying Naruto finally calmed himself down and fell asleep in Kyuubi's arms with a peaceful smile on his face.

"**He's so cute when he's asleep. He looks peaceful and innocent like a young child.** Kyuubi mused to herself.

"**I think going to sleep would be a good idea it's already two in the morning." **Kyuubi said to herself as she laid back not once letting go of Naruto.

"**Good night...Naruto." **She said as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning came fast for the demoness and her container. Naruto was the first to wake.

Naruto awoke feeling a lot better than usual. But something wasn't right. He tried to get up but was being held down by something. He looked up to find a beautiful crimson haired woman sleeping peacefully. But what made him nervous was that said woman had two fox ears. He also realized why he couldn't move. He was being held tightly in her arms and by nine crimson red tails that covered them like a warm blanket.

"Kyuubi." Naruto mumbled frightfully until he noticed something. "Is she purring?" Surely enough the Kyuubi No Kitsune was purring.

"**....Naruto...." **Kyuubi mumbled in her sleep as she held Naruto tighter.

"I.... can't.... breathe." He said as the air was being crushed from his lungs. "Hey wake up your crushing me." He said as he tried to pull away. Turns out she's really clingy in her sleep.

"**Mmm five more minutes Naru-kun."**

Naruto blushed at the nickname given to him. "Hey wake up already!"

"**Mmmm right there..." **Kyuubi mumble some more which caused Naruto to turn a shade of red only reserved for Hinata. "WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see Naruto looking up at her. **"Good morning Naruto."**

"Good morning." He said as he was finally able to lift himself up off of her. He put both of his arms on each side of her body and pushed himself up but when he looked down he saw she was completely naked. Then realization hit him of how they were positioned when he woke up not even noticing the position they were in at the moment but Kyuubi did.

His eyes trailed her flawless body from her large D cup breasts to her perfectly trimmed crimson red pubic hair. Naruto just wanted to.... "No no bad thoughts bad thoughts. I think I stayed with pervy sage to long." Naruto thought to himself. He looked up to see beautiful gold eyes hazed over with something he couldn't recognize and a light ting of pink on her cheeks which made her look even cuter.

"**Well like what you see?" **She said with a smirk causing him to blush even more.

He moved himself from atop of her and started walking towards the bathroom to take a shower.

While he was in the shower Kyuubi was looking around his bedroom noticing that he didn't have much. Just a few of the essentials and his priceless picture of old team 7. After looking around she realized that his room definatly needed a womans touch. After that she made her way to other parts of the house.

Naruto was in the shower and his brain was on over drive. "_How did Kyuubi get out? Why am I still alive? Why hasn't she destroyed the village yet? Why isn't she a giant fox? Why is she a she? And why was she holding me?_ Man all I know is that if Kyuubi doesn't kill us Mom ( he's referring to Tsunade ) sure will." Naruto got out of the shower dried himself off and went back into his bed room to find it completely empty.

"Dammit the Kyuubi is out and roaming lose around Konoha. Thats not good. Mom is definatly going to kill me." He got dressed and wandered down to his kitchen where he spotted Kyuubi looking in his fridge in all her naked glory. And to make things worse ( or for most men better ) she was bent over when he walked in. "WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!" Naruto shouted while stifling a major nose bleed. "_Well at least she isn't roaming the city... yet._" He thought.

"**Awwww c'mon. You know you like to see me naked." **She said striking a seductive pose. She could have sworn she herd him mumble something along the lines of perverted foxes.

"Look I have a lot of questions and I want all of them answered now." Naruto said.

Kyuubi just sighed and put down the apple she had gotten out of the fridge. She knew he would be angry and have questions but she was happy he didn't just outright throw her out or worse try to kill her even though he couldn't. But just the thought of him trying to kill her made her sad.

"**Alright what do you want to know?" **She asked as she went to sit down.

"Everything. But first follow me." He said as he made his way back up the stairs.

Kyuubi complied and followed him up the stairs and back to his bedroom. "Here put these on." Naruto said as he threw her some of his clothes he didn't wear. **"Why are you giving me these?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Because your not walking around here naked that's why. Anyway they might be a little big but they should work for now."

"**I don't know why I have to get dressed were just going to be taking them off soon." **Kyuubi thought with a mental smirk.

He turned around while she put the clothes on and tried to figure out what her motives could be and why she hasn't killed him and destroyed the village yet.

"**Alright I'm ready you can look now." **He turned around to see how she looked. She was now wearing a white spaghetti top that had a dark red fox on the front and with her naturally large breasts it stopped just above her mid section. She was also sporting a pair of Blue long leg South Pole jeans that was barely staying on her waist with her nine tails behind her from a hole she put in the pants with one of her razor sharp claws. To put it simply she looked HOT.

Naruto had to hold off another blush but still couldn't stop the nose bleed. Kyuubi after seeing his reaction just smirked and waited for him to get over his shock which took about 3 minutes. "Now lets get down to business." He said as he sat on the bed. "First I wand to know how did you get out?" He said as he looked her strait in the eyes.

Kyuubi sighed for the second time that morning. **"Well it's complicated." **She said as she walked over and sat on the bed right next to him. **"I was in your mind like usual and I noticed something about the seal. As you already know when you get mad I can control you right." **He nodded. **"Well the reason is because the seal reacts to your emotions so the angrier you get the weaker the seal becomes which allows me to influence you more. So when you were sad last night the seal became weaker but I wasn't able to control you like when your angry. I noticed for the first time the sadder you got the weaker the seal got. So I started pushing my chakra into the seal and the seal started to give. After I overloaded the seal I was able to leave so I started to focus my chakra and started to mold it into a solid form outside of your body not an easy task might I add you and here I am."** She said after a long explination.

"Alright well that explains how you got out but.... I thought if you were able to break out my body would be destroyed so how am I still alive?" Naruto asked.

"**Well I guess it could be that I was able to were the seal down so that it was weakened when I got out or it could be that I just didn't force my way out I really don't know nor do I care." **She said

"Fine. Question three why aren't you or haven't you tried to destroy the village yet?"

"**Because I don't really feel like it right now. And I couldn't destroy the place where your so called precious people live even if the rest of this shithole of a village deserves it. **She responded somewhat angrily.

"Alright. Question four why aren't you a giant fox? And also why are you a girl?"

Kyuubi glared at him at the second question. **"What's wrong with a girl being strong?" **Kyuubi asked in a deathining tone giving off a small amount of killer intent.... well at least small to her. "Nothing nothing I was just wondering that's all." Naruto said as he waved his hands in front of his face to show he didn't mean to offend her.... and so she wouldn't kill him. **"Well I'm not a giant fox because I don't want to be." **She stated as if explaining the weather. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. **"It's just like I said. I don't have to be a giant fox. I can change my form whenever I want. Understand. Or do I have to give you an example." **She responded. "No I don't think that would be necessary I understood that one hundred percent.

"Last question. Why were you holding me last night?"

Kyuubi was a little caught off guard with this question. She didn't know what to tell him. If she told him she loved him would he push her away. Would he hate her and they lose the little relationship they have. Would he laugh at her telling her he would never love her because she was a demon. All of these thoughts were racing through her head.

"**You were having a nightmare and you were crying and it pained me to see you like that. It was the least I could do seeing you like that." **She said with her head down.

"Oh....."

"**So what're you gonna do with me now? Your going to turn me into the Hokage and have them execute me aren't you." **She said in a low tone.

"No" He responded simply. **"What? Your not mad at me?" **"No I'm not mad why would I be? And why would I turn you into Mom? You could defeat her, me and every other ninja in this village without so much as lifting a finger so you can drop the pity act now." **"Heh so you knew I was acting about being sad." **She said with a slight smile. "Of course I mean I am the king of acting right." He said matching her smile.

Kyuubi was happy. For the first time in her existence she was happy and it didn't involve killing someone or destroying something. She was happy that he accepted her for who she was and was willing to give her a second chance at life and treated her like a normal person and not like the cold demon she actually was.

Just as Naruto was going to get up off of the bed she pulled him back down and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Naruto not knowing what was going on deepened the kiss as did Kyuubi. He let his tongue slip into her mouth and found she tasted like raspberries and a little blood but he didn't mind. Kyuubi was exploring his mouth and of course he tasted like ramen but there was something else there a taste she couldn't put her finger on but it was unique only to him and she liked the taste. After 4 minutes of making out Kyuubi was the first to break the kiss for air.

"**Wow..... That was amazing." **Kyuubi said dazed at the experience trying to regain her breath.

Naruto was thinking along those lines but he had a lot more questions now to. "_I just made out with the greatest of all demons and didn't get killed? I must be dreaming.... or high. _Wow Kyuu-chan. That was breath taking. What made you do that?" He asked still trying to catch his breath from such a passionate kiss not realizing he called her Kyuu-chan but again Kyuubi noticed and blushed.

"**I wanted to thank you. I wanted to thank you for accepting me and treating me like a normal human being and not like the demon I am." **Kyuubi said as she planted another soft kiss on his lips. **"You changed me Naruto..... you just don't know how much."**

"Well Kakashi-sensei, Pervy sage, and Mom always say I have that effect on people." He said looking in her eyes. When he looked into her eyes he could see that same unknown emotion but still couldn't figure out what it was. And there was just something about her gaze that just pulled him in and made him think everything would be alright. Kyuubi was just mesmerized by his eyes. It was like he was looking into her very soul and she couldn't help but be pulled in. **"I have to let him know how I really feel about him. I have to show him that he can be loved and that I love him also. I was going to wait for awhile but I can't take it anymore if I feel like this after one kiss I can't even imagine how I'm going to feel once we do what I have in mind." **Kyuubi thought. Naruto was about to say something when she kissed him again.

This time the kissing was rough and fierce not soft and gentle like the last one. Kyuubi started trailing kisses down his neck sending shivers down his spine. "_Is this right? This is Kyuubi she could rip me apart if she wanted to. This could be away for her to accomplish something greater. I have to stop...... Awww fuck it this feels to good._" Naruto thought.

**Lemon Warning**

Kyuubi started unzipping his jacket and tossed it to a corner in the room as she continued to plant kisses along his neck and then sat up and began to straddle his waist. She reached down and ripped his shirt completely off and threw the remains on the floor. Naruto was about to protest saying that was his favorite shirt but never got the chance because she planted another fierce kiss on his lips while using her hands to travel his body. She could feel the muscles from years of hard work and training.

Naruto was now enjoying this fully. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good as a matter of fact if he thought about it he's never felt this good. Kyuubi suddenly sat up and continued to straddle his waist and took the shirt he just gave her off. Naruto watched as her two large breasts bounce free from there cottony confines and reached up and grabbed her left breast in hi hand and gently began to knead it earning slight moans from the vixen on top of him.

Kyuubi's senses were going wild she had never felt such pleasure in her life before even when she use to pleasure herself in his mind. **"By Kami he's so good. I've never felt like this before. It feels like my whole body is on fire and we haven't even gotten past foreplay yet." **Kyuubi said to herself. But before she could think anything else she threw her head back and let out a loud moan as Naruto took her left breast into his mouth and began to suckle on it while still kneading her right breast with his other hand. He continued to do this action switching breasts every few minutes until Kyuubi got impatient and pushed him back on the bed.

Kyuubi ripped his pants off leaving him in only his black and orange boxers and slipped out of the pants she was wearing. After that she seductively crawled over and on top of him while slowly waving her nine red tails. They started another round of making out and then Kyuubi started trailing kisses down his neck again and stopped at his collar bone and bit into his neck drawing a little blood and earning a slight moan from Naruto. Soon after a tattoo something like Sasuke's curse mark appeared on his shoulder where Kyuubi was biting down at and it was the image of a Nine-tailed fox. Once she let go of his neck she savored the taste of his blood since it's been years since she's been able to cure her bloodlust. **"Your blood taste good." **She said licking her lips which caused him to get harder.

After that Kyuubi continued to make her way down planting light kisses on his body along the way until she got to her prize. She got to the edge of his boxers and grabbed them with her long pointed teeth and pulled them off. Once she got them off she looked up at her prize that awaited her but what she saw made her eye's go wide with disbelief. In front of her Naruto stood in all of his 11 inch glory. Kyuubi was shocked and a little scared of the size of Naruto's dick but she was getting wetter and wetter by the second and smirked as she thought of all the things she could and _would _do with it.

Naruto was looking at her and smirked at seeing her reaction but that smirk wouldn't stay for long as it was soon replaced by a look of fear as he saw the evil grin that on her face. **My my. You have a big toy for me to play with." **Kyuubi said as she took his member into her delicate yet deadly hands. She started pumping him agonizingly slow earning low moans and groans from her mate. She was going to make him beg for her to continue. And just as she thought it didn't take long. She knew even someone as strong willed as Naruto wouldn't be able to resist this kind of torture for long.

"Dammit you stupid fox quit torturing me." Naruto groaned out. He knew she was just teasing him right now but she didn't know just how much torture this was. At the moment he felt like he was in heaven and hell at the same time. But his thoughts would be cut short as he threw his head back and let out another loud groan as he felt Kyuubi slowly lick him from base to head.

Kyuubi kept this up getting the desired reaction from him but decided it was time to go in for the kill. After giving him one last slow lick she slowly took the head of his member into her mouth causing Naruto to moan once again. She slowly took more and more of his dick into her mouth and used her right hand to hold what she couldn't get into her mouth. She slowly started to bob her head and swiveled her tongue around his head which left Naruto speechless. "_Kami the things she's doing with her tongue should be illegal." _His mouth was stuck in an O shape from the pleasure he was receiving as she started to speed up. They stayed like that for 5 minutes. Only the sounds of Naruto's labored breath and Kyuubi suckling on his dick could be heard through out the room.

"I'm.... I'm gonna cum." He said in ecstasy. Kyuubi on her part didn't want this to end yet and used the hand she was pumping him with to pinch shut the base of his dick which kept him from cumming. **"I don't want this to end just yet Naru-kun. I want to enjoy this for as long as I can." **Kyuubi said looking up at him with lust filled eyes as she took him back into her mouth which earned another loud groan from him. Once again they stayed like that for another six minutes before Naruto started begging. "Come on Kyuu-chan.... please..... your killing me here." He said in labored breaths which caused Kyuubi to smirk. She did love him but she never said she wouldn't torture him every now and then and since she couldn't torture him with pain she would torture him with pleasure. She let go of the base of his member and just decided to suck him until he came.

Kyuubi sucked on him for a few minutes until she heard him again. "I... I'm cumming." He said once again. Kyuubi on her part just sped up the pace she was going until she felt him unload his semen into her mouth which she drank gratefully. Once done she licked her lips to savor his wonderful tasting semen. **"Mmmm.... You taste soo good Naru-kun." **She said lustfully. After seeing her swallow his semen and lick her lips the way she did he instantly became hard again but it was time for pay back.

Kyuubi once again crawled on top of him but Naruto was prepared and flipped her on her back and pinned both of her hands above her head. Kyuubi was surprised at this sudden turn of events she never expected him to be the dominate type but she didn't mind in fact she welcomed it. **"If he wants to dominate me let him." **She thought to herself.

Once he had her pinned he started to trail kisses down her body and stopped and sucked on her left breast before he continued his path down until he reached his goal. He let go of her hands and spread her legs to get a good view of his prize. He slowly brought his tongue and licked all around her pussy earning groans from the vixen. He continued doing this letting his tongue glide across her snitch every few seconds and looked up to see she was already out of breath.

Kyuubi was surprised again he was using her torture against her and the sad thing about it it was working. **"Naru-kun please..." **She whimpered in a low tone. Naruto looked up and smirked. "I couldn't quite hear that Kyuu-chan." He said as he slowly licked her pussy which caused her to shout. "Your going to have to speak up." He said as he continued to lick around her pussy again. **"Please eat my pussy!!!!" **She said which caused him to smirk once again but he complied and started licking her pussy which caused her to throw her head back and let out a loud moan.

Naruto decided to push even further and slipped his tongue into her folds which left Kyuubi moaning his name in pleasure. Kyuubi wrapped her legs around his head as he continued his minstrations for a few more minutes before he heard her. **"Naru-kun... I.. I'm..." **She said. Naruto knew she was getting ready to cum so he stopped and licked her clit a few times. That was the last straw Kyuubi couldn't hold it any longer and let shouted his name as she released her orgasm. **NARU-KUUUUUN!!!!" **She shouted as she collapsed on the bed.

Naruto drank all of her juices and looked up at her panting form and crawled on top of her and gave her another passionate kiss. Kyuubi coming down from the high of her orgasm decided it was time to get to the fun part so she flipped them so she was on top of him again. She looked down at him and grabbed his member with her right hand and slowly lowered herself onto his member until she felt a resistance. **"Naru-kun this is my first time. Ok." **She told him. He looked her in the eye's and nodded his head in understanding knowing that this was going to hurt her even if she was the Queen of demons.

Kyuubi raised herself up a little then slammed her hips down terring her hymen causing her to shout in pain. Naruto did what he could to try to sooth some of the pain by suckling and massaging her breasts. After a few minutes and tears on Kyuubi's part she slowly started to move her hips as the pain was soon replaced by pleasure. Soon she started speeding up causing both to moan. Naruto grabbed her hips and started to thrust up into her doubling the pleasure they felt. Kyuubi reached up and massaged her right breast and Naruto started to suck on the left.

They continued this for at least 28 minutes before Naruto felt his balls constricting and a build up at the bottom of his shaft signaling he was going to cum soon. "Kyuu-chaaan.... I'm cumming." he moaned out. "**Ohhhh Kami come inside!!" **She shouted as she could feel her own release building up. With a few more thrust of her hips Kyuubi released her orgasm shouting his name in pleasure. **"NARUUU-KUUUUUUNNN!!!!" **Naruto couldn't take it any more her release caused him to cum as well. **"KYUUUU-CHAAAAN!!!!" **He shouted as he collapsed on the bed and Kyuubi on top of him.

**Lemon end**

Kyuubi pulled herself off of him still feeling all of his cum inside of her and laid herself on his shoulder. **"Ahhhh.... That was the best fuck ever." **Kyuubi said as she could feel her eye lids become heavy. "Yeah..." responded as he to could feel sleep starting. **"Goodnight Naru-kun..... I love you." **she whispered the last part as she felt sleep beginning to come over her. **"I guess even demons can love." **Were her last thoughts as she finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Even though it was a whisper Naruto heard her clear as day and actually started to cry but he held himself together even though he still couldn't stop the tears that came out of his eyes. "I love you too Kyuu-chan." he said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He then reached down and grabbed the bed sheets and pulled it over them.

The sheets were wet and smelled like them which caused him to blush so he tossed it off to the side and reached down and grabbed the comforter from the foot of the bed and covered them up. "Good-night my beautiful vixen Goddess. Sleep tight." He said as sleep soon claimed him.

* * *

**Hey what's up everybody. I've been working on this story back and forth at school for three months since I didn't really have much time to do it there. I might continue this story I don't know. If you want me to continue this story leave a comment or send me a PM telling me you want me to continue.**

**Anyway Review and let me know what you think. This was my first Lemon so if its crappy let me know how I can make it better if you have flames go ahead and fire away it doesn't matter. Oh and check out my page and some other stories I'm working on along with some pics I found I might of things I might use latter on if the story continues.**

**Later.**


	2. The morning after

**Even Demons Can Love**

**Chapter two**

* * *

The next morning came fast for the new couple. Kyuubi was the first to wake up and looked up and saw Naruto's naked sleeping form and recalled the last day's events. Just seeing his peaceful sleeping form was enough to bring a smile to her lips.

"**Damn Naruto. Your making me go soft."** She said as she snuggled back onto his bare chest. She was just getting comfortable when her stomach growled. **"Maybe we should get up it's already the** **middle of the day and I'm pretty hungry."** She thought. **"How am I gonna wake him up though.... normal methods don't work so whats left." **She pondered then it hit her. A smirk came on her face as she thought of the perfect way to wake him up and get a appetizer at the same time.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully enjoying his dream. He was currently dreaming about Kyuubi inviting him to join her for a swim in the biggest bowl of ramen he's ever seen. He saw her get out of the bowl and she walked up to him wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss which he happily returned.

While they were making out Naruto felt something soft and silky unzip his pants and started to stroke his member. He looked down and saw one of Kyuubi's nine tales stroking his member.

**Lemon Warning**

"**Wake up Naru-kun."**She whispered huskily in his ear. Naruto was going to ask her what she was talking about when his eyes snapped open and brought him to the real world. He woke up looking into the fiery red eye's of his Kyuubi. She looked at him with a loving smile as she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss which he was glad to return. **"Morning Naru-kun." **Kyuubi said as she gave him another kiss. "Morning Kyuu-chan." He responded until he felt something stroking his member.

He looked down and saw one of Kyuubi's nine tails stroking his member just like in his dream. He looked back up to see a smirking Kyuubi.

Naruto was getting ready to say something when she kissed him again. Not one to disappoint he started kissing her back. Naruto started trailing his hands over her body and stopped to massage her luscious D-cup breasts which caused her to moan in pleasure.

Not wanting to be outdone she continued to use her tail to jack him off but sped up the pace and which caused Naruto to groan. Naruto feeling her speed up decided to up his game as well. He broke the kiss and moved his head down to take her right breast into his mouth and began to suckle it while massaging her left breast and lightly pinching her nipple which caused Kyuubi to let out a loud moan in pleasure.

"**Ohhhhh Kami Naru-kun!! Harder pinch my nipples harder." **shemoaned out. Naruto hesitantly complied and pinched her nipples a littler harder but not to hard as he didn't want to hurt her. After hearing a moan of appreciation he came to the conclusion that Kyuubi was the type that got pleasure out of some pain so he started pinching her nipples harder and bit down on the one he had in his mouth causing her to moan his name in pleasure.

Kyuubi could feel her orgasm building up and brought one hand down and began to rub her pussy which only added to her pleasure. Soon she slipped two fingers into her dripping wet folds and began to slowly pump them in and out. All the while she was still using one of her nine red silky tales to get Naruto to try to cum. After 4 more minutes of this Kyuubi could feel herself cumming. **"I.... I'm cumming Naru-kun." **She moaned out. She then used her thumb to rub her clit which sent her over the edge. **"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" **She shouted riding out her orgasm and collapsing on top of Naruto.

Naruto just laid there and waited for the vixen on top of him to regain her breath. "Wow Kyuu-chan... thats a great way to start the day." He said as he scratched her ears which caused her to purr.

"**Who said I was done Na-ru-kun." **She said seductively looking up at him with lust filled eyes. **"How could you just let me cum all by myself like that.... your so mean." **She said with a fake pout. **"You know what that means... right....." **She said as she licked her lips causing his already stiff cock to become even stiffer. **" It's your turn to cum..." **She said huskily as she licked his right cheek sending a shiver down his spine as he awaited the pleasure he knew he was about to receive.

Kyuubi crawled down and used her tail to continue pumping him slowly as she looked up at him with love in her eyes. She slowly took the head of his cock into her mouth which caused him to throw his head back and let out a loud groan. _"I don't ever think I'll ever get use to that." _he thought. She slowly started bob her head while she used her right hand to gently massage his balls making him moan her name in pleasure.

Getting the desired reaction she wanted she began to speed up her pace leaving Naruto speechless yet again. "Kyuu-chaaaan.... I'm not gonna last much longer at this rate." he moaned out. Kyuubi after hearing this decided she wanted to try something new. Naruto was withering at what Kyuubi was doing but what nearly sent him over the edge was when he felt Kyuubi take more of his cock into her mouth until he could feel himself hitting the back of her throat.

Kyuubi was fully enjoying the taste of his cock in her mouth and enjoying giving her first deep throat to the only man she loves. She slowly started to bob her head again which put Naruto on the greatest ride of pleasure he's ever felt.

"_Ooohhhh Kami..... She's deep throating me!! A... and it feels soo good." _He moaned in thought. He could feel a pressure build at the bottom of his shaft and knew he was getting ready to cum soon. "Ky... Kyuu-chaaan.... I... I'm gonna cum." He said. He didn't hear a response but she seemed to speed up and what sent him over the edge was when she started humming simulating his cock to come to an orgasm.

"Kyuuuu-chaaannn!!!" he said in ecstasy as he shot his hot cum into her throat. She greedily drank all of his cum and sucked him for a few more seconds to make sure she got all of his cum. She gave him one last long slow suck and took him out of her mouth with a loud pop. **"Mmmmm.... Thanks for the meal Naru-kun." **she said as she kissed the tip of his member.

**Lemon end**

"Wow...." Was the only thing a dazed Naruto could say which made Kyuubi giggle. Yes the great Kyuubi just giggled. She then crawled up next to him and gave him a passionate kiss which he was happy to return. **"I Love you... Naru-kun." **she said as she snuggled into his neck. Once again Naruto could feel tears stinging his eyes when she said this. "I love you too Kyuu-chan..." he said with a small sob as tears fell from his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Kyuubi as she looked up at him with love in her eyes and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"**Don't cry Naru-kun. You don't have to be sad anymore." **She said in a soft caring voice.

"I'm not sad Kyuu-chan. In fact I'm no where near being sad. I'm the happiest man alive right now. I never thought I would have someone to love me and then you.... the Kyuubi No Kitsune the demon that was sealed inside of me as a baby, the demon that ruined my life and wanted to devour my very existence.... were the first person to show me real love. YOU were the first to make me feel loved and happy. And now that I think back on it.... I was never really alone. You were always there with me even if I didn't know it. You looked out for me and cared for me even if you didn't want to and helped me when I asked when you didn't need to, and even when I didn't ask for help you always gave it trying to protect me. So for all you done I have to say something I should have said the first day I met you and every day after that." He said with a few tears coming down his face.

"**What's that?" **Kyuubi said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me Kyuu-chan. I love you." He said. And Kyuubi jumped up and gave him the most passionate loving kiss they've shared since she's been out and the few tears that were in her eye's finally came streaming out.

They stayed like that for a few minutes kissing and just enjoying being in the others presence until Kyuubi broke the kiss to speak.

"**Naru-kun I have to tell you. **She said looking down after breaking there liplock.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"**About why I attacked the village." **She said not even being able to look him in the eyes.

"Ok.... go ahead." He said as he raked his right hand through her long red flowing hair.

"**To be honest I don't even have a real reason why I attacked the village. As you know the man Madara said he controlled me into attacking the village right." **She said.

"Yeah." he responded.

"**Well thats not entirely true." **

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"**Well the real truth is.... He never really controlled me. I pretended to be controlled so I could have a reason to kill and destroy. I mean really I'm the strongest of all demons what was he thinking he could control me with a genjutsu... No way in hell. Not in this life or the next. **She said with a small chuckle.

"**I was bored and wanted some action. I didn't have a reason to kill... I didn't need a reason and I didn't want a reason..... I just wanted to see everything burn to the ground and have everyone begging at my feet. But you know what.... in truth I don't really regret it. You know why?" **She asked and he shook his head. **"Because I got to meet you. True at first I couldn't stand you I hated everything about you. You were so weak it was pathetic and to make things worse you were soft. After everything you went through in your life you were so caring and understanding till it infuriated me. How could you not be angry how could you not want revenge after how they treated you in the village? How could you just smile and act like everything was ok when you knew it wasn't?" **She said.

She finally looked up at him and he realized she wanted an answer. "Ummmm.... I don't really know. But there one think I know. The villagers were like little children. They did everything they could to get a reaction out of me. Do anything they could to make me angry, sad, lonely, unwanted, and hated. But.... Just like with a little child doing things they know the shouldn't just to get attention..... if you ignore them they will eventually stop. So the reason I always smiled and ignored them was to get them to stop. And eventually I used there own method against them except in a more.... humble way." He said after a long explanation.

"**And just what was this humble way." **Kyuubi asked.

"Awwww c'mon. I was sure you would know. I know even you got a few laughs out of what I use to do." He said with sly foxy smile then it finally hit Kyuubi what he was talking about and she smiled along with him.

"**And thus the prankster Naruto was born."** She said with a smile. **"I get it now. You acted like a fool wanting attention to get them to ignore you so you didn't have to deal with them."**

"Yup simple but effective." He said with a smile.

"**So your not mad at me for what I did in the past? All the lives I took? How I ruined your life?" **She asked.

"Although I am a little upset that you did kill innocent people I can't bring myself to hate you. I mean you _are _a demon albeit a very beautiful demon but still its in your nature right." He said which caused her to blush at being called beautiful. "And like you said.... I got to meet you. And you know what if someone told me I could go back and change the past and stop you from attacking I wouldn't. Hell I would probably lead Madara right to you so you could get sealed into me." He said.

"And besides the past is the past. Whats done is done we can't change any of it so let it be. And as for how you ruined my life I already told you don't worry about it. Just you looking out for me back then was enough to make me happy." He said with another smile.

Kyuubi reached up and gave him another kiss and then rested her head on his bare chest listening to his heart beat while he scratched her ears making her purr. They just sat there for 14 minutes each enjoying being with the other before Naruto finally spoke.

"As much as I would love to stay like this I think we should get up." He said as he looked down and saw Kyuubi had fallen back asleep on his chest and a smile came to his lips. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before he crawled out from under her and made his way to the shower.

Naruto turned the shower water on and just stood there and let the warm water beat on his skin as he started to think over what he would do today. Once he got out of the shower and finished getting dressed he came out of the bath room and saw Kyuubi was still sleeping peacefully but was gripping onto one of the pillows trying to regain his lost warmth.

"She's so cute and peaceful when she's asleep its hard to believe she really is a blood thirsty demon that nearly destroyed the leaf and killed us all." He said as he walked over to her sleeping form.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked and stared at her amazed with her beauty. _"She's so beautiful.... Kami what did I do to deserve her.....?" _He thought as he slowly ran a hand through her crimson red hair. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips which she unctuously leaned into. He broke reluctantly broke the kiss and looked as she continued to try search for his warmth.

He got up wrote a note and left it on the night stand next to the bed. After that he left home to head to Tsunade's office to let her know about Kyuubi.

"_Maaaan is Tsunade gonna freak out. Oh well. Even if I do think of her as a mother figure I'll fight her Kakashi and any other ninja in this village if they even try to lay a finger on Kyuubi. I know I promised not to turn her in and I'm not but I still have to let Tsunade know what happened. And its better to let_ _her know sooner than later or things really could get out of hand."_ He thought as he made his way to the Hokage tower.

13 minutes later he was standing outside of the Hokage's doors. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard her say in an athorative voice.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk waiting for whoever this was to come in. She was surprised and a little happy when she saw it was Naruto.

"Oh hello Naruto. What are you doing here today?" She asked with a bright smile as she looked at her adoptive son.

"Hokage-sama there is something important I need to discuss with you." He said in a respectful tone.

At hearing this Tsunade's face became serious. Naruto _never _called her Hokage-sama extra emphasis on the never so she knew it had to be extremely serious.

"I'm listening what is it you would like to discuss." She said in a serious tone.

"Hokage-sama if I might ask that you let the anbu leave the office for a little while..... this is something I would like to discuss in private." He said as the anbu revealed themselves to him. All of the anbu looked at Naruto then at the Tsunade as she gave a nod telling them it was ok for them to leave.

Just as they were all getting ready to leave Naruto stopped one of them. "Bear you stay.... this has something to do with you too so you need to hear this."

The anbu in the bear mask stayed behind as the others left. Once Naruto was sure they were gone he told the bear anbu to put up a sound barrier. Once done Naruto took a sigh of releaf. "Ok Yamato (SP) you can take your mask off now." He to the bear mask anbu.

Naruto turned back to Tsunade as she was giving him a serious look. "Ok Naruto whats happened so bad that you have to go through all of this." She said as she folded her arms in front of her face.

"Well your not going to believe me if I told you buuuut...." He said as he trailed off at the end.

"What is it Naruto-kun? You know you could tell us anything and we'll help as best we can." Yamato said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well promise you won't freak out and do anything rash ok."

"Promise." they both said.

"Mom please don't get mad... and I like what you've done with your hair by the way....." He trailed off again.

Tsunade and Yamato exchanged glances at one another then looked back at Naruto wondering what has him so worried.

"Well....... The Kyuubi is free." He said with some hesitation while scratching the back of his head and flashing a nervous smile.

"..............."

"..............."

"..............."

"W...WH....WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!????" Tsunade shouted.

* * *

**Hey everyone here's chapter two. I know its probably not as good as chapter one but I'm still pretty new at this so..... a lot of the stuff I do is just random thoughts that come to me and they usually turn out good in the end. Oh well. Oh and sorry about that cliffy but its seven in the morning and I've been up all night typing so I'm worn out.**

**Anyway let me know what you think. I don't know even know what all is going to happen in the next chapter myself so its a mystery to even me. Oh and just to let people know this story will have alot of lemons but not to much to the the point where it ruins the story. **

**P.S. I just wanted to let every one know Kyuubi will not be all goody to shoes in this fic. I mean she did say she didn't regret killing all of those people for sport and she is a blood thirsty demon. There will be people she likes people she respects and people she doesn't like as for who these people are even I don't know all of them (Cough,Danzou,Cough) anyway until next time.**

**Ja Ne **


	3. Meetings

**Even Demons Can Love**

**Chapter three**

* * *

"What do you mean the Kyuubi is free!? How did it get out?! I thought if the Kyuubi were to get out you would die!!??" Tsunade shouted at Naruto.

"Hold on. Please calm down Hokage-sama." Yamato said to Tsunade.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! Didn't you just here him?! He said the KYUUBI IS FREE!!!!" She shouted making Naruto and Yamato cringe.

"Yes I heard but..... If Kyuubi is truly free where is the giant 9 tailed fox thats suppose to be destroying the village?" Yamato asked.

"Uhhhh.... your right....." She said looking out of her office window then turned and sent a small glare toward Naruto. "You better have had a good reason for pulling a prank like this Naruto." She said with a little venom in her voice.

Naruto sighed and hung his head slightly. "See I said you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But I'm not joking Kyuubi is free." Naruto responded.

"If Kyuubi is free where is it?" Tsunade asked slightly annoyed.

"If you must know she's at my home sleeping." He said with a sigh.

"How is Kyu... wait a minute _she_?" Tsunade asked catching on that he said she indicating that Kyuubi was female.

"Yes she. Do you want me to explain that too?" He asked annoyed that he couldn't get chance to explain the situation to them.

"Yes Naruto-kun I would like to know. From what I know of all of the Biju's didn't have genders." Yamato said getting interested.

"Well apparently all of the information everyone has is wrong in that department. Anyway I'll explain that later." Naruto said.

"Ok whatever. Now what I want to know is how is she at your house sleeping? Everyone in the village would still see her. How do we know your not making this up. Do you have any proo....... when did you get a tattoo? Tsunade asked noticing the markings on his shoulder from the edge of the collar of his shirt.

"Tattoo? What are you talking about?" He asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Don't lie to me Naruto! You know exactally what tattoo." Tsunade said with annoyance.

"What Tattoo!!?" He said a little louder really not knowing what she was talking about.

"The one right here." She said as she got up and ripped the right half of his black shirt showing the tattoo of the small Nine-tailed fox on his right shoulder between his neck and collar bone.

"Where the hell did that come from!!?" He asked looking at the tattoo slightly shocked.

"You honestly don't know do you?" Yamato asked.

"No.... Kyuubi might know but I don't." He said looking back at Tsunade. "If you want to know about Kyuubi sit down I'll explain everything." He said to both of them.

"Fine I'll listen to what you have to say and it better be good." Tsunade said with a sigh.

Naruto went on to tell them what happed and how Kyuubi got out and that the reason they couldn't see her was because she was in human form. Of course he left out some of there more private moments. After hearing his explanation Tsunade and Yamato's eyes were wide and they looked panicked.

"Naruto why didn't you tell us as soon as it happened!!? Tsunade shouted.

"I have my reasons. And this is one of them. Look at how your reacting. If I had told you as soon as it happened you all would have done something that you would have regretted and trust me the leaf would not have made it through round two with her." he said with slight anger in his voice.

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" Yamato asked.

"You will do nothing." Naruto said giving off a small amount of killer intent.

"If what you said is true and Kyuubi is out we have to apprehend her now before she destroys the village!!" Tsunaded shouted.

"Use your head Tsunade if she really wanted to destroy this village she would have done it the second she got out. Now I'll say it again you will NOT lay a finger on her!!! If you do you'll have to deal with me and I don't care if you are like a mother to me or the Hokage I'll fight you and every ninja in this village and any other village if you so much as touch her!!!" He said giving off a little more killer intent and then glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade took an unconscious step back after seeing his eyes and Yamato from his killer intent. Tsunade looked into his eyes and they scared her. They weren't the crimson red eyes of Kyuubi but they were just as scary. His eyes were a cold icy blue that shook her to the core. It was like he was looking through her. It was a look she never wanted to see again. It was so intense that if Orochimaru were still alive he would have turned even paler that he already was and then ran with his tail between his legs crying for his mommy.

"Ok we won't attack her. I promise on my title as Hokage." Tsunade said. And as quickly as it came his cold blue eyes were returned back to normal and the killer intent disapered as if it was never there.

"Good. Well now that thats out of the way you want to join me for lunch?" He asked with a slight smile.

"I would love to but as you can see I have a lot of paper work to do.....sorry." She said hanging her head a little and glared at the paper work that littered her desk.

"Man mom you must be getting senile or something because I just told you two day's ago what you could do to solve that problem." He said smirking at seeing the shocked look on her face.

"Dammit I forgot.... and before you make another comment I am not going senile brat." She said giving him a small glare. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" And with that a shadow clone of her appeared. She ordered her clone to do the paperwork while she was gone.

"Hey Yamato you could join use too if you want?" Naruto said looking at his one time captain.

"I don't have anything planed so I don't mind." He replied with a smile.

"Naruto before we go to the ramen stand because I know thats where your going to take us..... could you take us to meet Kyuubi. I would like to talk to her."

Naruto just gave and exasperated sigh. _"I should have known they would want to meet her. I don't mind but I don't know how Kyuubi is going to react. Oh well might as well get it over with..... either they meet now and we get everything out of the way or they meet later and all hell breaks loose because of some misunderstanding."_ He thought to himself. "Fine lets go." He said as they walked out of the Hokage's office.

**Same Time at Naruto's house**

Kyuubi was just waking up. **"Naru-kun...." **She said sitting up after seeing he wasn't in bed. She stretched and looked around the room until her eyes landed on the note on the nightstand.

"**A note?"**

"_Hey Kyuu-chan sorry I'm not there right now but you looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I left to get a few things straitened out and I should be back by lunch. There's some food in the fridge and pantry if you want something so don't wait up on me. I'll see you soon."_

_Love Naruto._

_P.S. Stay out of trouble please I really don't want Tsunade to kill me._

Kyuubi had a small smile tug at her lips as she read the last part of the letter. She set the letter back on the nightstand and got up and walked towards the kitchen. Once she got to the kitchen she immediately went to the refrigerator. Of course she already knew what was in there from two days ago so she grabbed a apple and a bottle of orange juice. She then walked over to the pantry and when she opened it she almost screamed.

There was Ramen on every shelf except for two and those two only had cooking seasoning and food containers. **"How can he eat this much of this stuff? I knew he at a lot but damn. How is he even still alive? Even with my chakra eating this much of this stuff several times a day on a daily basis should have killed him. Hell any normal man would be dead by now. I'm gonna have to do something about this. Were gonna have a long talk when he gets back." **She said to herself.

She grabbed a cup of beef ramen and added water then stuck it in the microwave for the set time and then let her thoughts wonder as she leaned against the counter. **"I wonder where Naru-kun went? I hope he went to get some real food because this just isn't going to do. I don't want to raise my kits on just ramen.... whoa getting to far ahead of myself here I need to slow down. I'm pretty sure ****Naru-kun isn't ready for any kits just yet. But still.... I want to settle down one day and start a family." **Kyuubi said as she pictured her future with Naruto until the Microwave went off and disrupted her from her daydreams.

Kyuubi took the food and sat at the table and slowly started eating. **"Hmm.... This isn't that bad. In fact its actually really good considering its in a cup. But I'm still not going to eat this stuff everyday."** Kyuubi said to herself. After a satisfying meal she walked back up to the room and noticed when she walked in that the room smelled like them which brought a slight blush to her cheeks. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and contemplated on what she could do today.

"**Hmmm.... Well I guess I'll take a shower then figure out what to do after that." **She said as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. She stopped for a minute when she heard the front door open. She started to run down stairs and surprise him but decided on something even better. **"Well I could give him a little show when he comes up here."** She said as a smirk crossed her lips.

**With Naruto**

Naruto, Tsunade, and Yamato had just entered Naruto's house when he heard the water to the shower turn on. They walked towards the kitchen and Naruto looked and saw a Ramen cup on the table. _"Guess she's already had something to eat."_ he thought to himself. Naruto walked over to the pantry and pulled out three cups of Ramen while Tsunade and Yamato went and sat at the table.

At seeing the pantry full of ramen Yamato's eyes widened causing Tsunade to look at him strangely.

"Yamato whats wrong?" Asked as she turned to look in the direction that he was looking in just in time to see Naruto finish closing the pantry but still didn't see what had him so stunned.

"No..nothing Tsunade-sama." He said as he sighed. _"Naruto you will never cease to amaze me."_ He thought to himself.

Naruto put the ramen in the microwave for the set time and trashed the cup that Kyuubi left out. "Hey I'm going to go change shirts since a certain someone decided it would be better to just rip the one I had on off." He said giving a slight glare towards Tsunade which caused her to shuffle in her seat a little.

Naruto walked back upstairs and discarded his torn shirt then walked to the closet. Once he reached the closet he heard the shower water turn off. He reached in and grabbed another one of his black shirts and turned to see a soaking wet Kyuubi staring at him.

He could have died on the spot and still would have been the happiest man alive. She looked like a goddess. The way the water glistened on her body and tails made him want to go over an just ravage her body.

Kyuubi smirked at seeing the look on his face. **"Welcome back Naru-kun." **She said seductively as she slowly walked towards him. She trailed her soaking wet body with one of her tails as she walked to him.

"**I missed you." **She said as she pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her tails wrapped around his body. **"Did you miss me?" **She asked him.

"Yeah of course I missed you." He said looking into her lust filled eye's.

"**Oh yeah? How much did you miss me?" **

"More than you'll ever know." he replied.

"**Oh yeah?" **

"Yeah."

"**Prove it." **She said as she pulled him back down for another kiss which he happily returned.

His hands slowly trailed her body as he gave her ass a firm squeeze which caused her to moan into his mouth. She brought her left hand down and reached down into his pants and grabbed his member and started to stroke him off.

"Hey Naruto I just came to.... OH MY GOD!!!!" Tsunade shouted as she walked in on the two during there intimate moment.

Naruto broke the kiss and looked up with fear in his eyes. Kyuubi looked back at Tsunade with a slight glare as she just interrupted her Naruto time.

"What the hell is going on here!!!?? Tsunade shouted.

Yamato came running into the room wondering what was going on until he saw Naruto backing into a corner and a woman with Red hair. Then upon further inspection he noticed the said woman had nine crimson red fox tails flowing behind her and two fox ears on her head instead of human. Operantly Tsunade hadn't noticed yet.

"Ky...Kyuubi...." Yamato mumbled out in his shock.

"What!?" Tsunade asked looking at him.

"Thats the Kyuubi No Kitsune." He said visibly trembling.

Tsunade turned and looked at the woman and then visibly paled once she came to the same conclusion. "Your the Kyuubi." Tsunade said.

Kyuubi just looked at the two. **"Yes I am. Now why are you here?" **Kyuubi asked still annoyed.

"Well Naruto brought us here to see you once he said you were out." Yamato said.

Kyuubi's face was of utter shock. Naruto had lied to her. He promised he wouldn't turn her in. She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes. **"You lied to me." **She said hurt.

"Kyuu-chan wait its not what you think." He said getting over his fear and started to walk towards her.

"**What do you mean its not what I think!? You lied to me. You promised that you wouldn't turn me in." **She said as she could feel her anger building.

"But that just it Kyuu-chan there not here to take you in."

"**Yeah right. If there not here to take me in then why are they here!?"**

"To talk." He said hoping she would listen.

"**Bullshit!! You really expect me to believe that!" **She shouted at him.

"Kyuu-chan just calm down and listen please." He said hoping he could calm her down before she really got angry and they all payed the price for his mistake.

He stood in front of her and watched her take a few deep breaths to try to calm herself down. She finally calmed down but he could still tell she was upset about the whole situation.

"Alright what I was trying to say was that there not here to take you. They only want to talk. Yes I know your upset that I told Tsunade that you were out but I came to the conclusion that it would be better to tell her sooner than later or if she found out on her own. I wanted to let her know in advance so it wouldn't be any big problems later." He told her.

Kyuubi looked deep into his blue eyes to try to see if he was lying. But those bright blue eyes of is just put her at ease. She took a heavy sigh and looked up and then smiled.

"So you believe me now?" He asked as he saw her smiling.

"**Truth is I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to." **she said as she gave him another kiss which he gladly returned.

"How's about this I'll treat you to dinner tonight to make up for this misunderstanding. Sound ok?" he asked as he held her close.

"**Yeah. And it better be someplace that doesn't just sell ramen." **Kyuubi said with a smile.

"Ok, ok no ramen." he said as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Tsunade and Yamato felt awkward watching the two of them in there intimate moment. "Eh hem.... well Naruto since it seems that you two have some things planed so I think we should get going." Tsunade said.

"No its alright. Besides I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions." Naruto said still holding the very naked Kyuubi. "You guys go down stairs and we'll be there in a second ok." He told them.

"No no we should really get going. Just bring her to my office tomorrow and we can discuss everything there ok." Tsunade asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah that sounds fine." He responded.

"Oh yeah..... the ramen you fixed is ready. That was the reason I came up hear before..... well you know." Tsunade said with a slight blush. "Well anyway were going see you tomorrow Naruto-kun."

And with that Tsunade and Yamato left the two alone. **"So Naru-kun where are you going to take me for our date tonight?" **Kyuubi asked as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Ummm.... haven't quite planned that far ahead yet. But trust me it'll be a meal you'll never forget." He told her. "Now Kyuu-chan I have a question."

"**What is it?" **

"Where did I get this mark from?" He asked pointing towards the mark on his neck.

"**Well Naru-kun that is what we kitsune call a mate mark. It indicates that we have laid claim and chosen the other as our mate for the rest of our lives. And I chose you Naru-kun... to be my mate. It's basically like were married." **She said. **"Though even though I hate to admit it I wouldn't mind having a human wedding just for the sake of letting everyone know how much we mean to each other." **She thought to herself.

"Ok... I would be happy to have you as my wife or mate. But now I have another question what does it do?" He asked.

"**Well it does several things. The first thing I know your going to like because it allows you to use my chakra without any reprocutions to you or damage to your body." **She said as she walked over to his closet and grabbed some of his clothes since she didn't have any of her own right now.

"How much of your chakra can I use?" He asked as he went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"**About seven tails worth." **she responded casually.

"SEVEN TAILS WORTH!!!!"

"**Yeah. Whats the big deal about seven tails worth of chakra." **

"One thing. I can barely control myself when I use the three tailed cloak and I completely loose control when I go to the fourth tail form. What makes you think I can control seven tails worth of chakra!!" He shouted.

Kyuubi now fully dressed in his clothes just gave him a blank stare as he said this before she spoke. **"Listen the reason you lost control back then was because I was influencing you to do those things. And when you reached the fourth tail form and higher I could control your body completely. So to make this simple without me being sealed inside of you anymore there wouldn't ****be anything left influence you so you would have full control and awareness of whats going on around you. And like I said that mark allows you to use all of that chakra without any negative effects on your body. And if I had to guess I would say that you have about two tails maybe even three tails worth of your own natural chakra so in a way you could surpass even me though I doubt it. That mark is basically like your version of that Uchiha's curse mark."** She said after a long explanation.

"So basically I can use all seven tails of power any time I want without having to worry about the consequences? And you said I have about three tails of my own natural chakra so that means that I could have up to ten tails worth of chakra if I'm counting right which means I could either match or surpass you one day am I correct?" he asked.

"**Yes." **

"I only have one thing to say about that........AWESOME!!!!! That means I can become even stronger than I already am. I can come up with a whole bunch of new jutsu's and having seven tails of your awesome chakra I'll be unbeatable." He said jumping around which caused Kyuubi to giggle.

"But wait..... if I have seven tails worth of your chakra that means that you lost seven tails worth of chakra and if my math is correct that means you only have two tails worth of chakra left right?" he asked.

"**Don't worry. I'm the Kyuubi No Kitsune. I have unlimited chakra remember. So even if I gave you seven tails of chakra within another day or so I should be back up to my full nine tails worth of unbeatable power." **She gloated slightly.

"Well remember there is always the possibility of me becoming stronger than you so I wouldn't get too comfortable."

"**Oh don't worry you won't be able to beat me for a looooonnnngggg time. And besides I've been around a lot longer than you have so I have more experience then you. And besides I still have my demon form which is something you defiantly won't beat any time soon. Now speaking of time there is another thing that mark does." **She said happily.

"Oh yeah? Whats that?" he asked.

"**You won't age. I'm not saying you can't die but you won't grow old and die of natural causes like everyone else. So you won't age past your current age now." **she said in a bubbly tone.

"I see....." Naruto said as he hung his head slightly at this new information. "So basically I'll keep on living long after my friends are gone." He said to her not looking up.

Kyuubi walked over to him and lifted his head to make sure he looked right in her eyes. **"Look Naruto I know how you feel about your friends. Now I'm not gonna lie there are some people you know who I don't like but thats me. You care for them and they care for you. And just like you if anything were to happen to them they would want you to move on and make new friends. Even if they aren't here in body they will always be watching over you." **Kyuubi said and she could see tears welling up in his eyes as she told him this.

"**Naruto don't you dare cry! Your a lot stronger that this. You will not look at this as a bad thing. You will look at this as a new start new adventures and a overall new life. You should be happy. Your getting a chance that every other man or woman could only dream of. Make the best of it and don't let the smallest of things get you down, if you accomplish one goal or dream set another one one thats even higher to try to achieve and strive forward towards it! Do you understand!?" **She said in a harsh tone.

Naruto just stood there and listend to her speak as each word hit him like a tone of bricks. "Your right Kyuu-chan. I'm not a child anymore and I have to grow up and stop thinking people will always be there for me." He said as he looked at her with a steeled resolve.

"**Good. Now I think you owe me dinner." **She said with a smirk.

"Alright lets go." he said as he grabbed her hand and they walked towards the door. "Wait a minute." he said as they reached the door.

"**What is it?"**

"Ummm.... You can't leave like that."

"**What do you mean I can't leave like this these are the only clothes I can wear right now which reminds me tomorrow we are going shopping."**

"No I don't mean the clothes I mean you can't go out looking like that. Ya know the tails and the ears and all people would freak out if they saw you or they might attack you." He said a little nervouse.

Kyuubi just sighed and looked at him. **"Naru-kun I'm going to be one-hundred percent honest with you. I will **_**not, **_**I repeat will **_**not **_**change my form for the people in this village." **She told him sternly.

"But Kyuu-chan if they see you like this who know's how they'll react." He pleaded with her.

"**Look I really don't care how they react. I already told you I don't like this village and the only reason I haven't leveled it yet is because there are people here that you care for. Now I will admit that there are some people in this village that I do respect and some people I like but those number of people I can count on my two hands." **She told him.

"But isn't there something you can....." **"Look I'm not going to change my form and thats FINAL!! Now lets get going I'm hungry and I don't want to discuss this again got it!" **She said sternly cutting him off.

"Alright but can we at least change your name while were out. I mean even though people are still going to see you as Kyuubi I still think we should give you a different name." he said.

"**Fine. Although I don't mind you calling me Kyuu-chan I guess you should know my real name also. My real name is acually Kiyomi, Kiyomi No Kitsune. Now can we please go." **She said.

Naruto just took an exasperated sigh. "Fine lets go." He said as he opened the door and she walked out and he followed. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this." He said as he followed her towards the city part of the village.

* * *

**Hey everyone its me again. I hope you like this chapter. I took along time though I still feel I made a lot of mistakes and could do a lot better. Like I said these were all just random thoughts that came to mind when I sat down so I hope there good. Anyway things should pick up a little more next chapter I hope I still haven't planned that far ahead yet. But I do know I'm probably going to have Kyuubi meet some of Naruto's friends next chapter. As you can see I'm not going to have Kyuubi change to look more human. Any way let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Later. **

**Review**


	4. Chaos! Kyuubi's Rage!

Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter four. So sorry for the long wait! I hit writers block, and with Junior and Senior high school years I've been swamped. Especially since I've been home bound because of back problems.

**"Uh huh. And while thats all true why don't you tell them the other reason you haven't updated...lazy ass."**

"Ky...Kyuubi! What!... How did you get here! And how do you know that!"

"**Thats not important. And I know a lot about you. But regardless its been like 3 years since you updated and you promised action in this chapter. I better get to fight I haven't let loose in a while and I'm itching for blood." **Kyuubi said with a feral grin.

"Umm... I did say that didn't I? Well luckily I have the perfect first opponent for you this chapter if thats the case."

"**Hmmm.. who is it?"**

"(Grins) You'll have to wait and see."

"Yo... I decided to let myself in. Oh and also I was a little hungry so I ate the last 3 donuts." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"... did you say you ate the last donuts..."

"Yep."

"Oh your gonna pay Kakashi... you will pay! Also I'm gonna ask again... HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GUY'S HERE!"

"**Like I said its not important. Now can we get on with the chapter? I'm sure the fans are tired of waiting."**

"Fine. Enjoy the chapter everybody."

* * *

**Even Demons Can Love**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto and Kiyomi were walking through the park towards the village center in complete silence. But Naruto's mind was racing at all the possible things that could happen. _"Man this is gonna go soooo badly... I just know it!"_ He thought to himself. _"I was hoping that she would at least us a genjutsu or something to cover up the ears and tails but she wouldn't even do that." _He kept thinking to himself.

Kiyomi noticed him lost in thought and pretty much had an idea of what was going through his mind. **"Look I know what your thinking right now and nothing you say will change my mind." **She said without looking at him even though she knew she had his full attention now. **"Your thinking that the villagers and the other ninja are going to attack me right?" **She asked him.

"Yeah." He replied still looking ahead.

"**Don't worry about it." **She said in a reassuring voice. **"I'll be fine." **she told him hoping it would help him relax._"Yeah but its not you I'm worried about!" _Naruto thought to himself. **"Besides I got you here with me thats all I need." **She said as she leaned on his left arm as they continued walking.

But Naruto knew something wasn't right. He couldn't see anything but he could definitely sense it, and he knew if he could Kyuubi could too.

"Kiyo..." He started to say.

"**I know. They've been following us for a few minutes now." **She said low enough for only him to hear. **"Better get ready they'll be making their move soon."**

"I know." He said as he prepared for the attack.

Seconds later four kunai flew from the forest behind them towards Kyuubi. She could only smirk as she batted all four kunai away with her tails. Suddenly a fifth kunai flew towards her with three explosive tags attached to them.

She easily caught the kunai with another one of her tails and flicked it right back where it came from as it exploded leaving a small crater where the bomb went off at.

Naruto could only stare in amazement at how easily she blocked all of those attacks. But he had little time to think about it though cause he sensed a chakra spike coming from the forest towards them at a high speed.

"_This chakra... I know this chakra signature! SHIT!" _He shouted mentally as he realized who it was. He could hear the sounds of birds as they came closer.

Kyuubi too could sense the chakra and she knew exactly who it was and she was more than ready for him.

Not a second later a figure came out of the forest at great speed and charged right for Kyuubi. She turned towards him and her eye's flashed from her elegant gold eyes to the slitted crimson eye's everyone fears.

"_I've got to end this fast!" _The man thought. He then pushed chakra to his feet to increase his speed and his one 'red eye' trying to catch even the slightest movement she made. As he came within 3 feet he launched himself towards Kyuubi pulling his arm back pushing every ounce of strength into his attack!

"**RAIKIRI!"** He shouted as he thrusted his attack at her when suddenly. **(FLASH)**

There was a bright flash and when everyones eyes got adjusted they all saw something they weren't expecting.

"...ah..a...o...N..n..." Kakashi stuttered out.

"**N...Na...ru...to..." **Kiyomi manged to breath out in staggered breaths.

There stood the limp lifeless form of Naruto with Kakashi's right arm sticking through were his heart would be. His blood splattered over the front of Kiyomi.

Both Kakashi and Kiyomi were in a state of shock. Kiyomi realizing what Kakashi just did became infuriated! She only had one thing on her mind at the moment, and that was to do everything she could to make Kakashi suffer.

**"YOU!"** She shouted as her chakra burst forth making Kakashi take a few stumbling steps back. **"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY MATE! YOU KILLED NARUTO! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"** She roared at Kakashi as was to fear stricken to move at the time!

Kiyomi's eyes became even more slitted, her nails became sharper, and her hair became wilder. She then crouched down into a almost animalistic stance as she eyed him. _**"I'm gonna make you suffer Hatake... I should have just killed you back then! And I would have if it wasn't for the 4**__**th**__** Hokage! Well no matter. Because today you will meet your end."**_ Kakashi was finally breaking some of the fear he had and tried to prepare for her attack.

"_Dammit! I'm sorry sensei... I failed. I ended your son's life... not only that but I've probably just ended not only the leafs but the entire land of fires too."_ He thought as he saw her preparing for the attack. He knew with the amount of Youkai she was emitting that every ninja in the village would be on them in a matter of minutes.

"_I've got to at least hold her off until back up arrives."_ he said to himself. Suddenly he went through a flurry of hand sighs and stopped on the tiger sign before shouting, _**"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!"**_ he held up his middle and index fingers to his mouth as he began to blow outwards. As he blew a massive fire ball came hurdling towards Kiyomi.

All she could do was look at the jutsu and sneer. **"YOU REALLY THINK A PATHETIC JUTSU LIKE THIS CAN HARM ME!"** She shouted. She then disappeared from in front of the massive fire ball as it hurdled into the trees setting them ablaze. She then re-appeared to the left in the same crouched position and launched herself at incredible speed at Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't get to react as she came charging him at full speed. She grabbed his face as she was running and threw him into the forest through several trees. She didn't even give him the a chance to catch a good breath as she jumped high into the air and came down bringing her fist down at full force into the center of Kakashi's chest!

The force was so great it shook the entire leaf village and left a large crater where Kiyomi was now standing in the center of. Her hand through the large gaping hole in the body of Kakashi when suddenly it blew up and thousands of volts of electricity hit her body though she didn't seem affected by it.

_**"That sneaky bastard... using a lightning clone at the last moment. No matter he's going to have to move sooner or later and when he does.. he's mine!"**_She thought bitterly as the electricity that was licking her skin started to fade.

Kakashi was perched in one of the remaining trees as he looked over to were Kiyomi was standing. "That was to close. If I hadn't pulled that substitution at the last moment there would be nothing left of me." he mumbled to himself. Sadly speaking out loud was the worst possible thing he could have done. Because as soon as he finished Kiyomi appeared right in front of him and grabbed his face and slammed him head first into the ground.

Kakashi tried to kick her off but she jumped back just out of his reach. _"Dammit! I don't think I can last much longer."_ He thought. He then crouched and grabbed his right hand as he focused his chakra and affinity into it.

Kiyomi just stood there and watched him as he summed up his chakra. _**"That bastard honestly still thinks that jutsu can harm me with that jutsu. I thought he would have learned by now he can't lay a scratch on me with that petty jutsu. Regardless this is his final move."**_ She thought as she watched him now holding a ball of lighting.

"_This is it... I have to at least wound her so the other shinobi have a slight chance of victory." _He said mentally. _"Well here goes!"_ And with that he lunged at her for everything his body was worth. He closed the distance fast as she stood there.

"**RAIKIRI!"** He shouted!

He threw his arm forward and putting all his strength into it. As it came withing a foot of her she used one of her tails and grabbed his wrist before it could make contact. She then began to tighten the grip she had on his wrist until. **(SNAP!)**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kakashi shouted in pain as he felt his wrist bone break. He dropped to one knee trying to catch his breath as she still held his hand in the air with her tail. _"D... Dammit... I can't even land a hit on her! But... I need to hold out just a little longer."_ He thought in labored breaths.

Kiyomi was looking down at Kakashi with pure hatred at the moment. _**"I'm going to enjoy this..."**_ She thought as a bone chilling smile came to her lips. She reached down getting ready to claw his throat out when she heard a noise behind her.

She spun around still holding Kakashi's wrist when another Kakashi came running out the forest with another Raikiri! _**"So Hatake had another clone hidden. Still it makes no difference. The results will all end the same." **_She thought.

She waited until the clone was in range and threw the Kakashi she was holding into the clone. The Kakashi she threw and the Clone both disappeared when they collided with one another shocking her for a second.

"_**So that one was a fake too huh... Not bad Hatake. Now the question is where is the real one?"**_

Kiyomi stood patiently and waited for even the slightest of movements. _**"He's hid himself well this time. I can't even catch his scent."**_

Once again Kakashi found himself looking at Kyuubi from a distance in the forest. _"I'm only going to get one shot at this."_

He then jumped down from the tree he was perched in and created 3 more clones which he had scatter into the forest. As the clones dashed through the forest he created another Raikiri but this time used he used more chakra.

"**LIGHTING BEAST RUNNING JUTSU!"** He shouted as he threw the Raikiri and it took the form of a Lighting tiger running towards Kyuubi.

Kiyomi could sense him coming. _**"But from where?"**_ She thought. **"ABOVE!"** She said as she looked up and saw Kakashi with his hand in the tiger sign again.

"**FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"** He shouted as a giant fire dragon came bearing down on Kyuubi from above.

"_**Uh oh..."**_ She leaped back just in time to avoid getting hit with the massive jutsu. **_"Whew... that was close. That one could have actually done some damage if it had connected!"_** She thought in slight awe.

"_**But I'm sure that used most of his chakra. He's..."**_ She didn't get to finish her thoughts as another clone appeared right behind her and aimed a kick right at her head which she just barely ducked under and tried to counter with a upper cut to the clone but missed as the clone leaped back out of her range next to the first clone.

"**Heh... You've done well to last this long Hatake but it ends here."** She said glaring at Kakashi.

"Your right it does!" As he finished two hands reached out of the ground and grabbed her ankles. **"Wh...Whats this!"**

Kiyomi struggled to pull her feet out of the third clones grip. But in doing so lost her focus on the other two and they both grabbed her arms holding them in place.

**_"Dammit! He got me! I let my guard down!"_** She suddenly felt another chakra and it was coming fast! As she looked up she could see what looked like a lighting tiger like thing running at her. **_"I don't know what that is but I got a feeling its gonna hurt like hell if it hits!"_** She thought as she felt power the beast had.

But once again her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a fourth chakra source. This time from behind her.

As she looked over her shoulder she could see the real Kakashi running at her with a Raikiri in hand.

"_**Shit... he's actually got me cornered!"**_ She thought as she saw Kakashi closing in. **_"This is gonna hurt..."_**

Kakashi was just getting ready to deal the final blow when a orange blur jumped in front of him and grabbed his wrist halting his attack which was followed by a swift kick that sent him flying into a near by tree and temporarily knocking him out.

Kiyomi seeing an opening used two of her tails and impaled the two clones holding her arms and then reached down and ripped the third one from the earth by his arms and threw it into the Lighting beast at the last second destroying the clone and stopping the attack. But the shock wave from the energy that was released sent her flying away.

"_**Damn! I can't stop myself! He put a lot of energy into that attack!"**_ She thought as she waited to impact into something when she felt two arms grab her and take the brunt of the impact.

She slowly opened her eye's and looked up to see who had caught her. When she did her crimson slitted eyes met with the blue eyes of the one she thought died.

"**Naruto... NARUTO!"** She shouted as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't... breathe..." Naruto rasped out.

**"Sorry. But how are you... I mean... I saw you die."**

"A shadow clone..."

"**A shadow clone?"**

"Uh huh... the original plan I had was to let the clone take the hit then try to take Kakashi from behind. But after you two started fighting that plan kinda went south of the border." He replied scratching the back of his head.

"**Well whatever I'm just happy your alive! But please... don't do anything like that again. I really thought I lost you..."**

"Ok... I'm sorry for making you worry Kiyomi-chan. Now I need you to do me a favor."

"**Huh? What is it?"**

"I need you to head back to the house."

"**What? Why?"**

"Well one Kakashi will be regaining consciousness any moment and about half of the leaf ninja are almost here."

Kiyomi pouted as he said this. **"Do I really have to go back?"**

"For now yes... Just trust me on this."

"**Hmph... fine! But you better make up for it later."** She told him looking from the corner of her eyes at him.

"I promise I will. Now hurry! Kakashi's waking up."

Following orders she quickly got out of his lap and dashed into the forest back to their house.

"Ughh... what happened?..." He asked trying to stand.

"Well you finally regained consciousness." Naruto said annoyed.

"N...Naruto! Is that really you?"

"Yeah its me Kakashi. And before you ask what you thought you killed was a shadow clone."

"A clone... whew thank god. Its a good thing your still alive or she.." Kakashi stopped as he remembered who he was fighting. "Kyuubi! Naruto! Where is the Kyuubi!"

"I told her to go home... Now what I wanna know is why you attacked us."

"Go home! You mean you sent that _monster_ to-" He never finished his sentence as Naruto decked him sending him to the ground hard.

"Don't you EVER call her a monster!" He said sneering at Kakashi as he picked himself up.

"What are you talking about! Why are you defending that _thing! _THATS THE FUCKING KYUUBI! IT IS A _MONSTER_!"

Faster than even Kakashi's sharingan could see Naruto had punched him in the ribs so hard he broke four ribs causing Kakashi to drop to the ground in pain. But he wasn't done as he jumped and did a small spin as he brought his right leg down right on the back of Kakashi's neck.

"I told you... NEVER CALL HER A MONSTER! You know nothing!" Naruto snarled as he saw Kakashi struggling to move.

"Now the other leaf ninja are here... If you really want and explanation come to the Hokage tower and discuss it with me and Tsunade in three day's... Got it! Until then I suggest you act really stupid about what happened here, or I'll make the next move a fatal one." He said his voice laced with death.

"_He really means it... he's really planning on killing me if I don't listen."_ Kakashi barely shook his head as he lay on the ground struggling to stay conscious. Right after he agreed a group of 40 ninja's landed right next to him and Naruto with Neji at the head of the group with his Byakugan flaring.

"Naruto what happened here? And why is Kakashi so badly injured." Neji asked in a firm voice.

"Uhh...heheheh... Sorry everyone false alarm. Kakashi was giving me a little test and I guess we kinda went a little over bored with it." He said as he looked at the surrounding damages. _"Tsunade really isn't going to like all the paper work thats going to pile up from this."_ He grimaced slightly at the thought.

Naruto walked over and picked Kakashi up and slung him over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you all worry and come out here. I guess I used a little to much of Kyuubi's chakra for the exercise." He said sheepishly towards the group which looked at him sceptically.

"Hmmm. Ok everyone false alarm. You can all go back to your regular duties." Neji turned around and told the group. Which dispersed almost immediately.

"Well I guess I better get Kakashi to the hospital." Naruto said ready to take off.

"No. I'll carry him."

"No no... I'll take him I gave him the injuries its the least I can do."

"I said I'll take him Naruto. Plus you have a lot of explaining to do later." Neji said as he took Kakashi from Naruto. "Now go... it seems you have someone waiting for you at home."

"Neji you..."

"I don't know what or who it was but when I got here I saw someone looking at us from the forest. I didn't get a good look at the person but I could tell it was definitely a female. Also whats far more disturbing is that she seemed to have the Kyuubi's chakra just like you. And whoever she was she knew I saw her because she looked right at me then took off towards your house."

"I see... Well I'll tell you what I told Kakashi. Meet me at the Hokage's tower in three day's and I'll explain everything, or what I should say we'll explain everything. And bring the others too. I would really like to tell everyone one time and get it over with."

Nodding Neji took the beaten and battered Kakashi and ran to the Konaha hospital.

"Sigh... Well I better get going. I don't want Kiyomi to get worried and start looking for me." And with that said he took off back towards home.

* * *

And there you have it folks. The long awaited chapter 4! Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I'm a little rusty its been awhile ya know. Also I as for those who played it I'm sure you saw the little NUNS2 Jutsu I gave Kakashi in this fic.

"**Ahh... that was a good little work out."**

"Glad you liked it."

"**But wow you really meant you were gonna make Hatake pay... I mean you broke like four ribs. And shouldn't that kick have like broken his neck?"**

"Well it should have and it would have if Naruto aimed about 2 inches higher. But hey he had it coming. And he's lucky thats the extent of his injuries. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm going to need him later I would have just ousted him this chapter for that stunt he pulled. But hey he learned the '_golden rule'_ the hard way. '_NEVER MESS WITH A MANS KRISPY CREAM DONUTS_!'

"**...Ooook... Someone has issues. Anyway see you next time folks. I have to go make sure lazy ass here starts on chapter five. See you then. **


	5. Important Update Notice!

**Update notice! Important!**

**Hello all of my fans! Or former fans. Just wanted to let you all know I haven't forgotten my Naruto fanfics!**

**Actually I've been really hard at work on ALL of them! In fact that's why I haven't updated. **

**I've decided that instead of having everyone wait for each chapter to come out for god knows when that I should just finish as much of each story as I can and then do one MASSIVE update when I'm done or close to done. I'm taking about a two week break from typing right now to give myself and my brain a break.**

**So people it may be a long while before you see an update on any of my Naruto fics but don't fret because they are being worked on. I may remove the fics to re-do the main chapters and focus on uploading the Gundam fanfic whilst I work on the others. **

**Also been on kind of a Gundam and Bleach binge lately so I've been a little distracted from my Naruto work. And to top it off I've been having this crazy Idea roaming in my mind for a while now and I might make either a full on story later... if it doesn't eat away at me first.**

**And that is a Gundam Wing x Gundam 00 x Strike Witches Crossover. Or a massive one-shot comedy with Bleach x Sekirei x Rosario Vampire x Elfen Lied x High school DxD! Massive yes but god the amounts of Troll I'm gonna put Ichigo through would be worth the headache!**

…**... Ya know what Fuck it! That's my weekend goal! (Next to watching Formula Drift, NASCAR and hoping I qualify for a drift comp on GT5!) Make this rofl one-shot and get it over with so I can focus on my Naruto shit! **

**Also side thought. I'm really surprised no one has done a Bleach x ****Hyakka Ryōran: Samurai Girls crossover yet? I mean yeah sure its pretty much another version of Sekirei but still! It has so much potential from what I've seen! Ichigo meeting Jubei!? What!? Oh man not only will there be massive trolling by his hollow and her but there would be so much ass kicking! **

**Or even a Bleach x Freezing crossover? Ichigo there would just be... sigh... serious OP'ed women if he got there. And if you haven't noticed YES I'm a massive Ichigo fan. Not to the extent of being a complete utter fanboy but a massive fan none the less.**

**I mean he's one of those characters where as long as you don't fuck his personallity in the ass you can put him into pretty much any other anime with or without his shinigami powers and he would blend in and it not be akward. Elfen Lied, Murder Princess, Soul Eater, Fairy Tale, Shakugan no Shana you name it. As long as he keeps his same brash, rough, stubborn yet caring and kind personality you'll see he'll fit in almost anything. Lol... its sad but true.**

**Anyway I've ranted long enough. Its... HOLY FUCKING SHIT ITS 5:17 A.M! **

**I'm out Later people! **


End file.
